


Of Love and Other Unspoken Things

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Love, Multi, Romance, Subtext, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets exploring the characters of France, England, and the complexities between them.</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net in 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Central Misconception

France wonders if they really knew him, that they would understand. If they'd give more than just a "see you round" and then leave. They don't know how much _more_ he's trying to give.

He's known for his promiscuity, he knows, but sex honestly isn't even at the heart of it (though it is a significant plus). He just wants them to know how it feels to be loved, genuinely, authentically, _agonizingly_ loved. How it feels to have a heart beating next to yours, bursting with passion and flame. He wants them to know...

"Thanks for the night," they wink, and they're gone. He knows that they think that that's just how he is. But they don't _know_. He _means_ every word, every kiss in the dark. It's all _true_.

He tries to be infectious, to open up their eyes to what a beautiful thing it is, to love. He doesn't understand how they can't feel it, what pulsates through every fiber of his being. How can they not _see_?

But he's France. He'll do anything for a feel, they all know.

He is so alone.


	2. Detachment

It wasn't the fact that France didn't love him.

Because he did.

It was the fact that France loved everybody.

And  _that_  made it unbearable.

So he decided it didn't exist.

And that was that.

He could pretend life was that simple.


	3. Le Seulement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the 2007 April Fools event

_As long as they're no worse than England..._

That was what he told them. And then they would just stare, gaping.

"You must be marvelously tolerant, then. To be with people even  _close_  to England..." Their heads would shake in disbelief.

And he would just smile back, cheerfully, fingers running through his hair.

"What can I say,  _mes amis_? Love is universal, love should be free. It should not matter who you are."

"Ah, I see sir. Then I cannot argue with you there." And then they'd go along their way.

But they did't realize, they didn't  _see._

England wasn't the worst at all, no. England, he was his impossible, his unattainable.  _H_ _is only._


	4. Perfect Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Perfect Now" by Sarah Blasko

There was a certain magic in not saying.

That they both knew the truth in their hearts, France had no doubt. In fact, he was quite certain if he confessed (it'd have to be himself saying it first, he knew that  _he_  would never would), that he wouldn't have to try very hard at all to get the other to respond. And as one thing would leads to another, they would no doubt end up with a string of amorous nights of passion in bed. Yes, he was quite sure of it.

And it wasn't just because he'd imagined this happening so many times in his head that he thought this way. He'd caught the little hints, doled out unintentionally by his counterpart. He saw the lingering glances, the way England's eyes trailed him when he thought no-one was looking. Sometimes, he didn't even seem to realize he was doing it (Angleterre was never as good at hiding things as France was). No, France had little doubt that England felt the same, whether he himself knew it or not.

_And yet.._

France also knew that with satisfaction came routine. In his fantasies, in these lavish love stories he couldn't help but to conjure up for himself, he carefully ignored the monotony he knew would inevitably come next. Because he knew, he  _knew_  how the feelings would fade, the sex would grow old, and their trivial little quarreling acts would eventually escalate into violent matches of rage... No. He couldn't risk it, he reasoned.

_As long as nobody says anything, as long as nobody moves... then we can stay in love forever._

He couldn't bear to lose this, these feelings that were his there and now. What did he have without them?


	5. Tabula Rasa

He wishes he could remember how it was back then.

He wishes he could remember how it was when they were friends.

Back when they were so small..

So he'll squeeze his eyes shut tightly, try to picture in his mind.

But his eyes always fall open, and the image never comes.

So he'll push it from his mind, then.

His memory must just be faulty.

It was an impossibility to begin with,

Them as friends.

Of course they never could have been.


End file.
